


The gay rainbow Merthur fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written with my co author Rin from whisper</p>
    </blockquote>





	The gay rainbow Merthur fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my co author Rin from whisper

He was beautiful, clear blue eyes you could fall in and shining dark hair. He was perfect. And Arthur could feel himself falling in love with him... He just need to find out who he was. 

He was walking through the market with some knights when he saw the most beautiful man.  
..............................................................  
'What did I ever do to deserve this.' Merlin thought to himself. 'Some clot pole knights throwing my bag around for entertainment don't they have something better to do.'

'Ugh I just want to find Giaus, I just want to go to bed I wish I was back in Elador, these assholes wouldn't stand a chance if I could use magic.' He thought.

In my poor attempt to win this game of keep away, I stumbled. Then I saw him, the handsome asshole that I would later find out to be Prince Arthur of Camelot.

'Oh god he was walking over her why do the hot ones always come over when I look stupid.' Merlin panicked in his head.  
..............................................................  
Arthur walked over to them to stop the Knights from destroying his things. "Hey! What is going on here?" Arthur shouted angrily as he stormed over.

"What respectable knight steals from a commoner? Leave before I get an more annoyed with you idiots! You have 3 hours training and the dawn guard shift!" 

They were angry but didn't try to contest for fear of more punishment. 

"Yes Sire."

..............................................................

"Are you alright?" The handsome man asked. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for saving my stuff from the clot poles." Merlin said thankfully taking back his bag.

"It was no problem why were they bothering you anyway?" Arthur asked.

"I don't even know they just took my stuff when I was walking by and started tossing it around." Merlin said shrugging. 

"Oh you seem to have a lot of things are you visiting someone?" Arthur questioned.

"Oh yes, now that you mention it I'm going to stay with my Uncle Giaus as an apprentice he's the court physician." Merlin said.

" I know Giaus, do you need help finding him? I could take you to his quarters." Arthur suggested.


End file.
